Happy Mother's day
by carson34
Summary: Callen and the kids celebrate Mother's day
Author Note: I decided to do a special storyline for the little Princess! I hope that you all have a wonderful day. I am still working on figuring out new storylines. I am going through my blinder and cleaning out it.

Character Summary

Callen married to Alyssa and have three children together.

Alyssa married to Callen and have three children together.

Lauren is the oldest child of Callen and Alyssa. She loves being a sister of Michael and Katie.

Michael is the middle child of Callen and Alyssa. He is a true daddy's boy.

Katie is the youngest child of Callen and Alyssa. She is also a daddy's girl.

One week before Mother's day

Callen and the kids were trying to figure out what they wanted to do with Mother's day. Callen knew that he wanted to do something special. He could remember the time where he only had his daughter and now he had a wife and two more children.

"Guys, we need to go to the store and pick out something for mommy. Now we need to keep this a secret so she will not know anything until Mother's day. We want to do something special for her." Callen revealed to his kids.

"Okay daddy." They all said at once. They ran to get their socks and shoes on. They were all ready to get in the car when Alyssa came down.

"Where are you guys going?" Alyssa asked her husband and kids.

"We are going to the store to get some things to eat for the night. We will be back in a few hours." Callen said to her as he gave her a small kiss. "We will be back in a less than an hour."

"Okay, Love you." Alyssa said to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"Love you too." Callen responded back to her.

Alyssa watched as her husband and kids left for the store. She was glad that her husband wanted to be in their kids. She could not wait for father's day so she could do something special for him. She knew that Callen was planning to do something special for Mother's day for her. She had been so lucky that he was in her life. She thought about when they were not together and she welcomed their first daughter and now they had three.

She decided that she would enjoy a run before Callen and the kids return home. She got back right as Callen got back with the kids.

"Hey, how was shopping for dinner?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"It was fine. I now see what you do with the kids while you are shopping." Callen responded to her as he gave her a small kiss. He was happy that the kids had taken in her gift inside of their house.

Callen and Alyssa started to unload the car with the food. Alyssa was unloading the bags of food. Callen and the kids were wrapping their present to her right now. Callen came out of the room where the kids were at and headed to check on her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Callen asked his wife with a small smile.

"Trying to make sure that everything is put away." Alyssa said to her husband with a small smile in return.

Mother's day morning

Callen woke up before his wife did. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before heading downstairs to make her some breakfast. He wanted to do breakfast in bed but before he did that she came down the stairs.

"Hey babe. What are you doing down here?" Callen asked his wife.

"I heard you getting out of bed and wanted to check on you." She responded to him.

"Okay." Callen responded. "I am fine right now so why don't you head back upstairs and check on the kids."

"I know what you are trying to do." She responded to him in a joking manner before heading upstairs to check on the kids. Callen knew that he had to make breakfast for the whole family. The kids started to come down the stairs with Alyssa in tow.

Callen and Alyssa managed to get the kids sitting down and eating. Callen had a fun day planned for his wife. He had Deeks and Kensi come over to watch the kids while he took her out on a spa day. What did she did not know was that he was going to leave her there while he went to finished setting things up for her special treat.

He knew that she was going to love it. He just had to be careful with the kids.

"Babe, you need to go upstairs and get ready to go." Callen said to her as he heard the door being knocked on. He went to open the door and found that Kensi was only there.

"Where is Deeks?" Callen asked her.

"He is coming. He was just trying to get the rest of the surprise out of our car." Kensi responded to him.

Callen had arranged Kensi and Deeks to take part of the surprise. Alyssa came down the stairs and found that her husband was there with Kensi.

"Why is she here?" Alyssa asked her husband.

"Because she is going to watch the kids while we go." Callen responded to her.

"Okay." Alyssa responded to him. She knew that he was up to something but could not put her finger on it.

Callen and Alyssa headed to the car when Deeks were heading into the house with the stuff. Callen was trying to get Deeks to not come this way but it was too late.

"What is that?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." He said to her.

Callen was heading to the spa and surprised his wife with a special treat. Callen was waiting for her to get call back and she was about twenty minutes later. Callen left his number with the front lady to call him when she was done and he would come and get her.

Callen headed home and set up the family time for his wife. He was going to make a bbq for her.

About an hour later, Callen went to go picked up his wife. She seemed really relaxed and then headed home. They were enjoying some time together before getting home.

"Oh my! Callen this is beautiful." She said to him. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked her

"I am pregnant." she responded to him.

Author Note: I am thinking about doing a sequel to this storyline. I will see you later for the final chapters of Come back to me part 5. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
